When Night Falls
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Nothing is more pure than the Light of Fairy Tail. Everyone knows Lucy as an innocent if quirky virgin. Her attempts at seduction are adorable and she always needs protecting. But Lucy has a weekend secret. How will the male Slayers of Fiore react to discovering her wild side when they follow her one night?
1. Virgin by Day

Author's note: So this idea has been hopping around in my head for awhile. I hope you all like it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: *Sigh* If only…

* * *

Chapter 1

Virgin by Day

(Lucy pov)

We did it. We won the GMG! The Guild celebrated for days before the mayor of Magnolia politely requested we stop making so much noise. The other Guilds left with promises to meet up and life returned to normal. Well, as normal as it gets when you're a Mage of Fairy Tail. Team Natsu dragged me on a few missions and I settled back into my old routine. My routine was quickly thrown out the window when Jason, the reporter for Sorcerer Weekly, showed up for interviews with his new photographer, Genine. He made a beeline for Erza Scarlet and began firing question after question at the stoic Requip Mage. I watched with bitter pride as my friend was being recognized for her strength and amazing display at the GMG. I felt happy for her, I truly do, but I can't help but feel upset over my humiliating losses in front of all Fiore.

I sipped my milkshake as I halfheartedly listened to Erza's interview. "So Erza, you were up against some terrifyingly cool foes. How did you manage to find the courage to face them? What drove you to keep fighting against such odds?"

"Why, Lucy of course. I believe I speak for everyone when I say that Lucy gives us all the strength to stand up and fight. She is the light that guides us and gives us courage to face all those that seek to destroy us, no matter how strong they may be."

"COOL! I guess that's why she's called the Light of Fairy Tail! Speaking of, where is she? I was hoping to interview her today."

"She is at the bar. Let her finish her milkshake before asking questions."

"COOL!" I sucked down the rest of my delicious, dairy treat when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find the blonde reporter and the powder blue haired photographer. "Hiya, Lucy! Do you mind if I ask you a few cool questions?"

I blushed in contained excitement at getting an interview with Sorcerer Weekly. "Of course not! Please, take a seat! Would you like a drink? My treat!"

He waved away my offer. "No thanks. How about you, Jenny?"

The woman, staring at me with sharp gold eyes, shook her head. Her eyes roamed my form, taking in my cute new dress. It was white with gold ribbons hemming along the waist and top of the detached sleeves. The dress came down to my knees and flared out with every spin I made. It made me feel pretty and, according to Virgo, made me look like a pure, little virgin.

I pushed away the empty glass. "Well, ask me what you will and I will answer as honestly as I can."

"COOL! So Lucy, Fiore wants to know… What is your relationship with Natsu?"

I am sure my face created a new shade of red at what he was insinuating. "I… We… No! We're… t-t-teammates! That's all…."

"YES!" Everyone in the Guild jumped at the loud outburst. Genine, who had been silent up til now, had her camera up and pointed at me. The camera clicked repeatedly as she moved around taking pictures of me at every angle. "Yes. Her face, her form, her posture! All of it so innocent! A virgin warrior! Darling, could you move your hand up? Curl your fingers. Not that much! That's it! Ugh, this lighting! I need you in my studio! Jason! Finish your silly questions so that I may schedule a photoshoot with Miss Lucy! Be quick! I do not have all day!"

Jason shivered under the woman's evil glare. Her dialect was strange, as if she came from a different country. "Excuse me? I really like your accent. It sounds very smooth and airy."

She smiled at my whispered comment. "Thank you, darling! I come from a small village in the most southern part of Fiore. You would like it. Very momma came from Bosco and she taught me how to speak."

Jason continued asking questions about my magic and friendships. I blushed every time he brought up the topic of my (nonexistent) love life. "So Lucy, what kind of man attracts you? What do you find irresistible in a guy?"

I blushed again, noticing that most conversations in the Guild had stopped and many had moved closer to hear my answer. "W-well… I do like assertive men."

Jason smirked. "Ah! So you're into Alpha males, huh?"

"Not…" I sighed. "I like men who are honest and upfront. I like men who know what they want and aren't afraid to take it. However, he also needs to understand that I am independent and will not be bossed around! I am a fighter! I love going on missions and fighting beside my friends. If he tells me to sit on the sidelines, I will plow him over to join the battle. I like a guy that takes charge, but knows when to keep his mouth shut."

The camera clicked frantically. "She is so cute! Like a kitten batting away with her tiny paws and hissing at the much bigger kitties! Are you through, Jason?"

"One more question. Are you a virgin?"

My face felt like it caught fire. The harsh slap covered my tiny squeak of embarrassment. "JASON! How dare you! Outside, now! Forgive him, Miss Lucy. Jason is stupider than he looks. Now, how about you come to Clover tomorrow and let me capture your innocence on film, yes? I give you the address and you come at ten in the morning. I make you look perfect, yes?"

She gave me the address to her studio and left without another word. I sighed out the last of my embarrassment and began on the fresh drink made by the She-Demon of Fairy Tail. The bright gleam in her eyes raised several red flags in my head.

 _Warning! Tread carefully!_

"So Lucy, I didn't know you liked assertive men."

 _Danger!_ "I like guys that don't play around. I had enough of that as an heiress."

"I see…. There are plenty of guys in Fairy Tail like that."

 _Get out while you can!_ "Oh really? You sure about that?"

"Mm hm. If you want, I can…"

 _ESCAPE!_ "Well, thanks for the milkshakes! I gotta go pack for the trip!" I threw down enough jewel notes to pay for my drinks and then some then I hightailed it out of the Guild Hall as if I'd eaten Erza's cake. I didn't stop running until I reached my apartment and entered my haven; the bathroom. I set the stopper and turned the hot water knob. I sprinkled in some oil and bath salts until the room was filled with the aroma of vanilla and strawberry. I stripped out of my new dress and tossed it out the door. I slipped into the hot water and moaned my appreciation.

 _Bless the person that created indoor plumbing._

I took my sweet time washing and shaving myself, enjoying the peace and quiet while I still could. No doubt one of my Teammates will come bursting in at any given moment. As soon as I thought that, as if it was broadcasted for all to hear, I heard something fall to the floor. "LUCY!"

I groaned. "Hello Natsu! I'm in the bathtub!"

"Really? Can I join you?"

"No." I deadpanned. I discovered that yelling doesn't help in detouring my friends from doing as they pleased. I figured that approaching the situation calmly might help. It didn't, but I am sick of wasting energy on screaming.

He walked into the bathroom and plopped beside the tub. Shocking. "So I hear you're leaving tomorrow. Can I come with you?"

"No Natsu. It's just a photoshoot for Sorcerer Weekly. You'll be bored to tears."

He pouted and picked up a jar of rose soap petals. "What's this?"

"It's strawberry scented soap. You drop them in the water and they dissolve and make you smell good."

"Hm." He inspected the jar. "You should start getting honey scented stuff. It would go great with your natural scent."

My lips tilted upward. "And what is my natural scent?"

"Vanilla and champagne. Strawberries go great with the scent, but I think you should try honey. It might be better."

"Alright… I'll think about it. Now get out. I need to get dressed."

Natsu put down the jar and left the room. Probably heading towards the kitchen. I pulled the stopper and stood up. Virgo appeared with neatly folded clothes in her grasp. "I have taken the liberty of packing for your trip tomorrow. Punishment, Princess?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, Virgo. Thank you for your help."

She bowed before taking her leave. I slipped into the long, flowing, midnight dress with little light lacrimas sewn under the cloth. It looked as if I were wearing the night sky and I loved every inch of it. Especially the off-shoulder straps.

I left the bathroom to find Team Natsu assembled in my home. Gray was flipping through my latest chapter, Erza was going through my lingerie drawer, and Natsu was devouring all my food with his exceed. Happy was the first to notice my entrance. "Hey, Lucy! I found the fish!"

' _I bet you did.'_

Erza looked up and smiled. "You look beautiful, Lucy."

Gray pulled his head from my book, doing a double take. His cheeks gained a slight pink hue. "Uh…. w-wow Luce. You look pretty….. pretty good. Very nice."

"Thank you, Gray. Do you guys think I should wear this to the photoshoot tomorrow? Does it look okay?"

Natsu waddled into my bedroom, a bloated Happy floating behind him. "You look good in everything, Luce!"

"Don't worry about what you wear, Lucy." Erza took a seat on the sofa. "Mira and I have had to pose for Sorcerer Weekly before. What you wear won't matter. They will already have different outfits for you to wear."

I sat beside the S-Class Mage. "Sorry. I'm just so nervous! This is the first time I've ever been asked to do a photoshoot! I want to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"And it will! Just take a deep breathe and relax. I will be there and you can get me at any point in time if you feel uncomfortable."

"Really?" Tears gathered in my eyes. "That would be great, Erza. Thank you! Wait, why are you going?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? You, me, and Juvia have been voted the top three most beautiful girls in Fairy Tail. Gray has been voted as one of the top three best looking men along with Gajeel and Laxus. So they will be there as well.

Natsu and Happy shot up from my bed. "We'll come, too!"

Gray tossed my manuscript onto my desk. "Can't Natsu. You're weren't selected cause you're ugly as shit and you have to stay here."

"What did you say, Ice Princess?"

"You heard me, Matchstick!"

Both boys butted heads and began firing insults at each other. Before the fight escalated, Erza stood up and pried them apart. "You two aren't fighting in Lucy's home, are you? Do you remember what happened last time?"

Natsu and Gray shuddered and hugged. "Nope! We're not fighting! Right, Gray?"

"Nope! Just hanging out with my best friend!"

The redhead nodded and returned to Lucy's side. "Don't worry, Lucy. You'll do great. I bet the next Sorcerer Weekly will sell ten times better with you on the cover."

I blushed at the thought of my face on the cover of my favorite magazine. "I really hope so, but I doubt it. I'm not nearly as popular as you or Mira."

Gray dropped himself onto _his_ chair. His bare ass touched that couch, so I'll never use it agian. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions, Luce. You don't know how many times I've been asked about you and your relationship status. A lot of guys find you damn near irresistible. Maybe it's the innocent gleam in your eye, or the cute way you try to use your body to seduce men. I don't know what it is, but you attract men like bees to flowers."

Erza equipped into her Purgatory Armor. "Who are these men?!"

I pulled her down and saved a sweating Gray from a most unpleasant interrogation. "Calm down, Erza. Hearing that actually boosted my self-esteem."

"It did?"

I nodded. "Every girl likes to hear she's appreciated! Don't you like it when someone compliments you, Erza?"

A light pink blush dusted her cheeks. "Well, it is a nice feeling."

I stood up and moved to the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable. "Alright, who wants breakfast for dinner?"

All four of her friends stood up. "ME!"

* * *

"Laxus! What are you doing here?!"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer was spread across the single couch in Genine's studio waiting room.

"I'm here for my damn photo shoot." His storm gray eyes roamed my figure. I suppressed the urge to cover myself under his gaze. He made me feel… naked. Which is absurd compared to what I do every Saturday night. "I see you made it to the top three as well. Congrats."

 _'Oh. Right... Erza told me last night. I'm so stupid.'_ "Huh, I didn't know you made it to the top three."

"You saying something, Blondie?"

"Uh... No. I just... I didn't think that you would actually take it seriously."

He stood up and stalked towards me. "Why wouldn't I? Wipe that frown off your face. Our photographer is on her way."

No sooner than he said that, Genine burst through the door. "I see you have deigned to show up this time 'round, eh Laxus? Ah! My little star! It is so good to see that you made it safely! Come come! We must get you dressed and prepared for the camera! Carmin! Get her to make-up ASAP! Monique, fetch the gown for the first set! Move it!"

Bodies flurried around me and I was whisked away from the blue-eyed blonde's side. I was shoved into a chair and subjected to torture in the form of tweezers and creams and powders. My poor dress and lingerie was all but ripped off so that four women could attack my skin with lotions that shimmered. Then I was stuffed into a silky, cream ball gown. A corset constricted my torso and made breathing damn near impossible. I was then dragged onto a fake balcony with a starry night backdrop. I was pushed onto the overstuffed loveseat and positioned to Genine's pleasure. The light from the camera flickered like a strobe light, capturing my image every other second. She shouted her commands: raise my arm above my head, grip the back of the couch, run my other hand through my hair, wrap my arms around myself, turn on my side, stretch my limbs, prop up my leg. On and on these orders went until finally she set down her camera. My relief was short lived as she called for her lackies to fetch the white number. I didn't know what this number was, but I didn't like it.

"Um, excuse me. Genine? I love being the focus of your genius, but I would like a little break. This corset is cutting off my circulation."

The woman smiled. "Pah! Call me Jenny, dear. Take five and get a drink. I believe your Guildmates are at the refreshment table, yes?"

I finally escaped from that blasted corset and slipped into fluffy robe. I went outside the changing room and hunted for the familiar figure of Laxus. I found him, along with Gajeel and Gray, holding little plates and mugs. The attendant at the table handed me a cup of punch.

"Hey Bunny. Nice robe."

I glared at Gajeel. "Nice briefs."

He huffed, "Their called boxers, Bunny. I don't do that girly shit. In fact, I usually go commando." He offered me a lecherous grin.

"Perv!"

Gray sipped his drink. "You looked great Lucy."

I blushed at my Teammate's praise. "Why thank you, Gray! It's nice to know some appreciates the view."

Gajeel chuckled, "Never said I didn't like the show, Bunny. I'm looking forward to seeing what Jenny has in store for you. I'm especially eager for the group pictures."

"The what?"

Laxus slammed his mug down. "Basically, all the singles will take a picture with the other singles of the opposite sex then there will be a group picture."

I opened my mouth to question him further, but I was dragged away once more by my torturers. My make-up was redone to look natural. They slipped me into a provocative one piece swimsuit. The white material covered the essentials and was held together by thin strips across my waist and back. The suit was high collared and split from the hollow of my throat to reveal my cleavage. My feet were decorated with silver anklets that stretched over the top of my feet and my hands were clad in a matching set. A crocheted sarong was tied around my waist and I was partially carried to the next set. The scene was a sunny beach. The background was charmed to move as if it were a window to a beach and not an image painted on a cloth. I was laid out on the white sand and told to move the whims of my master. I hugged my knees to my chest, stroked my smooth thighs, spread my feet, laid down, arched my back, rested on my elbows, crossed my legs (not that much!), rolled onto my belly, kicked up a calf, and groaned in sweet relief as Jenny yelled 'done'.

I was pulled back into the room of terror for another costume change. They strapped me into a cute set of white, lacey lingerie and wrapped me in a sheer robe. The fabric barely hid nothing and still managed to make the trampy panties appear virginal. I had to admit I looked like a blushing bride before her wedding night. I was rushed out of the room and onto another set. This one made me blush. A ginormous bed covered in deep black, silk covers with sheets of sheer white fabric hung around the bed. The backdrop was of a starry night sky, charmed with the occasional shooting star. I was thrown onto the mattress and the light started flashing. Curl your legs, hide your mouth, look this way, look away, I love that blush, lay down across the bed, run your fingers through your hair, stretch out the other arm, now lay down with your head closest to me, on your belly, prop up your head, roll onto your back, spread your arms, bend your knees, arch your back (just like that!).

She clapped her hands. "Alright! Let's get your friends and wrap this up!"

I crawled off the bed, careful not to open the robe, when a large body collided into mine and pinned me to the bed.

"Stop looking at her, you sick perverts!"

I gaped at the S-Class Mage. "Laxus! What are you doing?"

He gestured to the small crowd that had gathered for my photoshoot. Gajeel and Gray were glaring at group of familiar Mages. Hibiki, Ren and Eve weren't bothering to hide their interest in my outfit. Neither did Bacchus or Sting. Rogue and Orga had the decency to look embarrassed. I spotted Erza dragging a crying Lyon from the beach set were Juvia stood in a glittery blue-green bikini. She greeted Millianna and Kagura while Araña hung behind them. My four torturers started for us. I squeaked in fear and buried my face in Laxus' shoulder. "Save me..."

"STOP!"

The four women froze. Jenny stormed back to the set and picked up her camera. "You so much as move a single hair on their heads, you're fired! Hold that pose!" The camera went off. "Yes… I love this! Carmin! Change the outfits! I want them in sexy nightwear and I want it done now!"

Laxus was pried off of me and I was carried away. I was all but thrown in the changing room and stripped. They took the time to wash my face and re-do my make-up. Once done, they slipped me into a nightie. Thin straps held the fabric in place. Shimmery white silk hid my breasts from view and was covered by a sheer star-patterned fabric, the middle held together by a small bow. The white fabric continued down my back and the sides of my waist, leaving my belly open for viewing pleasure. The panties made me blush. A white silk ribbon hugged my hips. Only the corners of the front of the panties were sewn into the ribbon, leaving a wide space of skin open to the world. I turned my head and snuck a peek of my butt in the mirror behind me. I sighed in relief seeing that my backside was covered.

I was steered out of the safety of the changing room and past curious onlookers. I did my best to ignore the cat calls, but my blush grew darker with each whistle. We reached the bed set, the purple replaced with black, where a nearly naked Laxus lay waiting. My face burned from embarrassment as he looked me up and down wearing that stupid grin of his.

Honestly, this is ridiculous! Me; blushing at something like this! This is nothing compared to my weekends! I've seen so many half naked men, I've lost count! So why is he affecting me like this?

I was pushed onto the bed and captured in strong arms. The camera went wild as Jenny fired off commands. The blush never left my face. To the contrary, it grew darker with each new pose. Lower your hand, Laxus! One hand on her neck, please. That blush is so cute! Bend your leg, bring it up between hers! On your sides. Move your hand up. Put the other on her thigh. Wow, I've never seen that shade of red before. Lucy, curl your legs. I like that, Laxus! Do it again! Lucy, on your back. You know what, head at the end of the bed, feet at the front. Yes, Laxus! Arms out, Lucy. Grip the sheets. Arch your back. Laxus, hands near her hips. No, I like that better! Oh, Yes! I love that! Hold it!

The last photo she took had my whole body burning. I was on my back, back arched and arms spread with my hands clutching the sheets as if keeping myself grounded. Laxus had one hand by my waist and the other gripping my hip. The fact that he was between my legs didn't bother me much. It was the way he brought his face close to my tits and took on of the bow ends in his teeth and pulled away. A quick tug and the knot would come undone and reveal my breasts to the world. It took a lot of willpower to keep myself from power kicking him off the bed.

I happily followed Carmin back to the dressing room. I was stripped once more and thrown into something resembling my weekends. I wore loose, black pants that left the sides of my legs uncovered and tied at the ankles. A tight, leather wrap hid my breasts from view and a studded collar hugged my neck. My hair was up in a high ponytail. I was led out to a rocky set. A beautiful backdrop depicted a mountain at dusk hung behind fake boulders. Gajeel sat perched on one of them. His attire wasn't so different from his usual wear. He took one look at me and grinned darkly.

"Nice outfit, Bunny Girl."

They cuffed my wrists above my head and Jenny took delight in shouting at Gajeel to get closer. I was sure my body would become permanently stained with my embarrassment as his hands roamed my curves, brushing but never touching the goodies. Jenny ordered him to remove a Key from my pouch and place it in my mouth. I nearly fainted when I saw Loke's symbol. I could practically feel the Spirit's amusement radiating from the enchanted metal. Then Gajeel activated his Iron Scales, the sharp edges brushing against my flesh with every shift.

We finished the set and I was changed into something more my daily style. I now wore a pink/purple crop-top and a pleated black skirt. Thigh high, black boots hugged my legs, the heel giving me some height and still small enough to not cause balance issues. When I was dragged to a forest set, I saw Gray in loose black pants and his white jacket. I spotted the shirt on the ground. "Uh, Gray? Your shirt."

Carmin sweatdropped as Gray removed his coat to slip back into his pale blue t-shirt. "How? He was wearing his jacket. How did he lose his shirt?"

I shrugged, no longer surprised by his odd habit. "Who knows."

Jenny called for our attention and the flashing began again. My blush was slowly fading. Gray and I were Teammates and he refused to make me uncomfortable. We stood back to back, shoulder to shoulder, hugged the each other, and made funny faces. Jenny finished with us and Carmin pulled me away again. I was allowed to slip into my new dress that I came here in and was directed to the final set for a group picture. The set-up was a simple white background. The others were already standing there, talking amongst themselves. All five looked weary and ready to go home.

Jenny came over and organized us. Juvia stood in front of Gray to the far right. Hearts appeared in the Water Mage's eyes when Gray slung an arm around her shoulders. Gajeel and Erza took the space on the left. Gajeel stood with his arms crossed while Erza had her hands on her hips. Laxus and I took the center. I stood directly in front of him, short enough to not hide his face unlike the other pairs. I squeaked in surprise as his arms captured me. He held me prisoner against his chest as Jenny clicked away with her expensive camera and called it a day. "Thank you, my darlings! You all will see my beautiful photos in next week's magazine. I'll send you one in mail so you may bask in your own beauty!"

I gave my friends a soft goodbye and rushed out the door. I didn't look back. I couldn't. I don't think I'd ever be able to look at them again! How could I? Laxus and Gajeel had been so close! Why am I even freaking out?!

* * *

Saturday night. The Guild was throwing another party and my apartment was empty of nosey Mages. I summoned Virgo to my side and she appeared with tonight's wardrobe. A provocative number made of leather scraps held together by flimsy-looking chains. Though my hips were open to the world, my pantie's thin straps were well hidden by the simple charm I bought for 1500 jewel. I got a second one free and gave it to Cana. The brunette thanked me with plenty of hugs and a reading. Apparently, my future held a wild romance in the future. She looked at a single card and called me a lucky bitch. I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't care then and I don't care now. I'm not looking for my soul mate. I want to live my life first.

And I am going to live it right now!

Loke poofed onto the sofa as I pulled on my ankle length, leather trench coat. "You're going to ignore me again, aren't you?"

"Like I do every weekend." I ignored my precious Keys sitting on my desk. I grabbed my house key and dropped it in my pocket.

My friend and Spirit followed me out the door. "Could you at least to take your Keys? What if you run into trouble?"

"Oh, Loke. I _am_ the trouble." I chuckled and slipped into the alleyway between my apartment building and the bakery next door. I crouched and jumped up, kicking against either wall as I made my way to the roof. Loke landed next to me.

"I'll follow you just in case."

"Like you do every time." I sighed and began running. We jumped from roof to roof, crossing Magnolia unnoticed by the people below. The buildings became a little more run down as we neared my target. Loke threw himself off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. I fell back and waited for his arms to catch me. He did, and held me until I was back on my feet. We walked out of the alley that reeked of piss and stale beer. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two masks. One, gleaming gold, resembled a lion's snout curled in a ferocious snarl. The other, pitch black, hid the upper part of the face and shimmered softly in the low light.

Loke took his mask and secured it in place. "This is a bad idea." His voice was slightly muffled from his mask.

"You've say that every weekend, Loke." I pushed the mask against my skin and checked my hair. Still in it's perfect bun. All thanks to Cancer.

He grabbed the handle. "Ready?" He grunted in defeat.

I stroked my whip and nodded. I only spoke when necessary when I'm here. The mask disguised my face, not my voice. Though I spoke as little as possible, I did enjoy singing for my people. I could feel the excited hum behind the wooden door. Since I began singing, the Saturday crowd kept getting larger. They were anxious to hear what I had for them tonight. Well, they have to wait. I needed to de-stress first.

* * *

Keep?

-SPN :3


	2. Leftovers

Author's note: I am currently working on other stories, so updates will be sporadic for anything other than _The Meaning of Family_. Hope you all like this chapter. :3

* * *

Chapter 2

Leftovers

(Lucy pov)

I awoke to the dull ache of my body. I rolled over and groaned as my skin throbbed in pain. It took me a second to orientate myself. That's right. Sunday morning. I was at the club all night. Today is a day for healing and pampering. I pulled Virgo's Key from my Key ring and called her name. She appeared with a bag in her hand, brimming with special creams and lotions to speed up my healing and better my skin. I got up from bed and stripped to my birthday suit. I started a nice, hot bath. I took a jar out of the bag and sprinkled a small amount of the vanilla scented crystals. I slipped into the tub and moaned as my muscles relaxed deliciously. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I washed my skin with almond sugar scrub and simply soaked until the water grew too tepid.

Virgo helped me out and handed me two warmed towels. I dried off and prepared for the weekly skin treatment. Virgo proceeded to slather my skin in Celestial concoctions that would heal my bruises in a matter of minutes. I was grateful for Fairy Tail's newest party. Knowing my Team, they'll either be splayed out on the Guild floor with a killer hangover or they'll be bashing a few heads in for daring to do so. This gives me the time I need for revitalization without questions about where I got my injuries from. The last thing I need is three powerhouses roaming the streets and sniffing out those who touched me. Natsu would have no problem there. No telling what my fire-breathing partner would do to the poor sods.

Cancer was putting a wonderful leave-in conditioner in my hair when my window slid open. A small blue cat flew in followed by the larger form of his 'father'. Natsu shut the window behind him and flung himself onto my bed. "Hi Luce! Can we hide here for awhile? Erza is super scary today."

"No."

He and Happy frowned. He pulled something out of the cat's bag. "We brought the new Weekly Sorcerer from your mailbox."

"Make yourselves at home."

Natsu grinned and tossed the slightly crinkled magazine and made his way to the kitchen. I flipped through the pages, skipping over the quizzes and articles to get to the good stuff. My photos. I had done two other photo shoots for Weekly Sorcerer, but this one is extra special. This is not just a simple Q & A article. I am the number one bachelorette in Fairy Tail. Next month, when the votes were tallied, I would know if I was one of the top five bachelorettes in Fiore. I am practically bouncing in my seat with excitement to see my pictures.

I was not disappointed.

I looked gorgeous!

Genine made me look like a goddess. This first set of pictures were of the cream-colored ball gown. I looked like a lonely princess, locked away in a tower. The beach scene was perfect. My skin looked flawless (it is) and my blush was toned down to make me look cute. The last picture was an interesting mixture of sexy and innocent. All in all, I mentally praised Genine for her flawless pictures and eye for detail.

Then came the pairings.

Erza and Juvia's pictures with all three men looked good. It showed them to be their equals, if not more powerful. The only picture that showed any hint of romance was Juvia and Gray's picture. Both wore whites, blues and purples that showcased the nature of their power. Juvia had a beautiful blush on her face as Gray held her close to his chest, clothed for once. Juvia's picture with Gajeel flaunted their friendship that stemmed from their first Guild, Phantom Lord. While Gray and Gajeel's photos with Juvia were sweet, her rivalry with Laxus all but radiated off the page. The way she glared at him left no questions that she still blamed him for his ill-fated plan to take over Fairy Tail. Laxus showed no emotion, but I could see the regret in his eyes.

Then there's my photo spread.

My pairings with the top three bachelors of Fairy Tail were sexy and provocative. They suggested an underlying relationship where there was none. Gray's was probably the most tame. Our friendship was obvious, but she used the pictures of us hugging. It almost looked like there _could_ be more than just companionship. I prayed that Juvia would be too pleased with her photo spread with Gray to pay ours any mind. My photos with Gajeel were… dark. Captivity came to mind as I stared at the way Gajeel held the chain attached to my cuffs in one hand and had the other planted on the curve of my waist. His teeth, bared in a grin, were very close to my neck. I remember sitting on his lap and the burning sensation of the blush they had edited out somehow. It looked like he was claiming a possession, asserting his dominance over his treasure.

Nothing prepared me for Laxus.

My spread with the Lightning Dragon Slayer went beyond provocative. This was clothed porn! My face heated as the image burned itself into my brain. The last photo we took together seemed to be the star. My blush was toned down from a blazing scarlet to soft pink. Laxus and I looked like lovers caught in the act of foreplay and I didn't like it. Mira hounded me enough. This will provide her a new OTP and ammunition for her endless teasing. I loved Mira like a sister, I truly do, but she is more excited about my love life than _I_ am! Or lack of one, I should say. I think it's because she said I work well with everyone so she can't help but picture me with multiple men. _At the same time._

A loud bang came from the kitchen. "Natsu? Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah. We're good!"

Something told me they weren't. "What are you two doing?"

Silence. "Nothing."

"If I get up and walk into my own kitchen, will I scream?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"... No."

' _Can I catch a fucking break?'_ "I'm going to finish my magazine. When I finish and get up to eat my breakfast, my kitchen had better be spotless."

"Gotcha'!"

I picked up a pen and turned back to the featured quiz, 'What does the opposite sex love about you? _'_ I answered the questions and tallied my answers. "'Your personality! Though you're easy on the eyes, it's your sunny disposition that keeps their attention. You're always positive and a very generous. You a keeper and everyone knows it.'"

I smiled sadly at the ridiculous result and flipped to the exercise section. The words started to blur as I thought of my standing with men. They didn't view me as a keeper. I was just a piece of eye candy. If I was so special then I wouldn't be single. I bit back the tears that burned the back of my eyes. Please. I _know_ what everyone thinks of me. I know because I hear the whispers they try and fail to hide.

I am weak.

To my friends and family, I am the weak link in Team Natsu. I wouldn't get kidnapped or beaten down so many fucking times if I wasn't! To my friends and family, and all of Fiore, I am a pathetic excuse for a Mage. A snooty, little heiress playing dress-up is what the world saw me as. Fairy Tail might say otherwise, but I know what they really think.

If they knew about my secret weekends, what would they think of me then?

I scoffed. Probably think me an attention-seeking whore. A little wannabe that was pretending to be something she wasn't.

Whatever.

Who gives a shit about what they think?

Not me.

Because they won't have anything to think about.

It's _my_ secret! _My_ passtime. _My_ hobby besides writing. This is something that I love and I refuse to let my family soil it with their whispers and condescending looks.

I love my family. I really do. But they would trample all over my sanctuary if they ever found out. They would crush it and scold me for doing such things.

I would lose my escape.

"Lucy! Breakfast is ready!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and set the magazine down. "Coming."

I sprinted through the giant Hall, dodging fists and projectiles. I reached my destination and sank into it with a heavy sigh. "Strawberry milkshake and breakfast."

Mira giggled, "Are you okay, Lucy? You look a little green."

I grimaced, "Natsu and Happy made me breakfast this morning. I need a milkshake to wash away the taste of fish pancakes."

"Aw, poor baby. Give me a second to whip that up and I'll start on your breakfast." In no time at all, a fresh strawberry milkshake was in front of me and Mira was in the kitchen. I happily sucked down the dairy treat, washing away the horrid aftertaste of failure in the form of fish-flavored burnt pancakes. I had gone through the entire milkshake when Mira emerged with a plate of pancakes. Chocolate chips, whipped cream, with a strawberry flower resting on top. I scarfed it down as quick as I could, hoping to keep myself from hurting best friend's feelings. I had popped the last bit of delicious pancake in my mouth when a hot arm fell on my shoulder. "Het, Luce! I found us a mission! Let's go right now!"

I plucked the paper from his other hand and read through the request. It was a simple mission to escort a Lady to her wedding and serve as her bodyguards for the party. The trip would take three days, but the train ride to the town would take a day in and of itself. Two more days for the party and then the ride back. We'd be gone all week, but I'd be back by Saturday. "Yeah, this sounds good. Is it just us, or is Team Natsu handling this one?"

Gray popped up on my free side. "Me and Erza are coming as well. This woman seems pretty important. And the reward is high."

"Awesome. Let's go pack and meet up at the station in twenty minutes."

Gray nodded and went to fetch Erza. I paid my tab and summoned Plue to walk me home. Natsu and Happy followed diligently.

"Hey Luce! Guess what!"

I balanced on the ledge of the canal. "What is it, Natsu?"

"Sting and Rogue will be coming here on Friday and they'll be staying here all weekend! Us Dragon Slayers are gonna have a get together and talk about our dads and stuff we've learned."

I waved off the boatmen's warnings. "Ah, trading secrets, are we?"

He nodded excitedly. "Even Orga is coming to talk with Laxus!"

"That's great, Natsu. So what, are you going to teach the boys some new tricks?"

"Yeah, and hopefully they can teach me a thing or two. Sting also said something about a rematch! I wish you could come and watch me kick his ass again, but we are going to be talking about Dragon Slayer stuff. It's top secret and I can't tell you."

"That's alright, Natsu. I understand. Just have fun, okay?"

He followed me into my apartment and collapsed in my bed. "Hey Luce, what are you going to do Saturday? Are you going to hang out with Erza?"

I began packing a suitcase for the trip. "No, I'll just stay in and work on my novel."

"Are you sure, Luce? I don't want you to get lonely."

I smiled warmly at my partner. "Don't worry about me, Natsu. I always stay in and pamper myself on weekends. Now go get your bag!"

Natsu snapped to attention. "Aye, sir!" He jumped out the open window and took off towards his house. I giggled at their antics and ran a hand through my hair. It's softness made me grin. "Thank you, Cancer. Beautiful job as usual."

The Crab Spirit poofed into my room. "Thanks, baby." His sunglasses glinted in the light. "Hey, baby…"

"Yes, Cancer?"

"I think you should cool it with the club. Me and the others are really worried about you. I know you love it, but you're friends are bound to find out at some point. What would they say?"

I began searching through my closet for a suitable outfit for a wedding. When I couldn't find one, I made a mental note to talk to Virgo. "Tell Loke to calm down. No one is going to find out. For one, I only go on Saturday nights. Usually the Guild is too busy getting drunk to pay attention to my where abouts, especially when they think I'm home alone writing my book. Secondly, nobody goes there. Even if they did, I wear my hair up in a bun and wear a mask and I don't speak at all except when I'm singing. No one in the Guild has heard me sing. I think my secret is safe. Unless a Dragon Slayer were to show up and sniff me out, no one will even know that Lucy Heartfilia is there."

Loke appeared next to Cancer. "Lucy! Please, just find another hobby. I'll settle for anything at this point!"

"Loke, I love my weekends. I love going there once a week and releasing all my pent up frustration at Team Natsu. I'm not going to stop simply because you don't like it."

"It's dangerous!"

I shot a glare at the Spirit. "And so is walking on the ledge of the canal! I don't see you complaining about that!"

"That's because it makes you smile and I know I can save you if you fall."

"Exactly! The club makes me happy, Loke. And ever since day one, you've been accompanying me there. You are there to help me if anything goes wrong. Even if you know I can deal with the situation." Loke huffed and crossed his arms. "Loke, this is good for me. I've learned a lot of things there that I can use on missions. I may have to come up with an excuse when my Team asks about it, but they'll believe what I tell them. Please don't ask me to give up something that I love."

Loke sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, Lucy. I won't get in the way, but I will continue to join you everything Saturday to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Loke."

"Be careful, you heathen! Haven't you ever handled designer luggage?"

Gray, Natsu, and even Erza were ready to strangle the stick-thin heiress. She was just like every other aristocrat I've met. Unfortunately, she recognized me from many years ago and took that as an invitation to talk shit about my 'vulgar' Team mates and babble on about insignificant crap and superfluous bullshit. It's been a while, but I'm used to this. I've lost count of the hours I spent with a gaggle of girls dressed in expensive, itchy dresses, talking about rich bachelors and how to sink their claws into them.

We were sitting in a carriage, two days into our trip, when the anticipated attack came. Team Natsu, the overprotective friends that they are, ordered me to remain with Rowena. I wasn't surprised, but it's extremely frustrating being restricted to the sidelines when I had skills to offer. Rowena and I watched as the large group of bandits were taken down and tied to a tree. We continued on our way, with me feeling a little less peppy.

Finally, after a long night of complaints about wildlife and nature plus several hours of travel, we reached her fiance's mansion. Terrance greeted us with haughty disdain. That was until his eyes landed on me. His mood shifted dramatically and he became much more hospitable. He led us throughout his mansion, pointing out the pricey paintings and statues. He showed us our rooms, four separate ones with me in the farthest suite. Apparently, all the other rooms were reserved and heavens forbid we share a room.

Team Natsu convened in my room and discussed the plan for the wedding and the unplanned bachelor/bachelorette party. This put me in a rather bad mood. Hopefully, I'd be back home before it gets too late. I know Natsu was looking forward to his Slayer party. I suggested we leave after the marriage was final. The others seemed okay with the idea. We'd be back home by Friday evening.

And so commenced the festivities. I assisted with the decorations all to Rowena's liking whole Erza directed the workers. Last I heard, Natsu and Gray were coordinating with security for the love birds' utmost safety.

Finally, we all went to bed after a delicious dinner with less than desirable company. I had to endure Terrance and his boasting. If it weren't for the large sum of jewels I'll be getting after the wedding and Natsu's bright smile, I would have jumped over the table and strangled the pompous peacock. Then beat his oblivious wife-to-be with his rotting corpse. Did I mention I hate the upper class?

It felt as if I had been asleep for a mere hour when the lights were flipped on and my nice, warm, cozy blanket was ripped off. "Good morning, Lucy! It's time for the bachelorette party!"

I bit back a growl and crawled off the soft cloud.

Erza was ordered to patrol the grounds with the rest of Team Natsu while I was sentenced to join the women.

How I wish I could have joined my friends.

From the very beginning, Rowena's so called friends bad mouthed the employees that worked hard to keep them happy. Since I was born into this life, they included me in their conversation and asked questions about my childhood. Due to my heiress training, I managed to at least appear as if I didn't want to bash their ribcages in with the golden busts of Terrance's ancestors and several heroes of legend. They gasped when I mentioned my prior engagement to Aaron Chrysthia. "You were engaged to Lord Chrysthia? He is so handsome and his family is filthy rich, second only to the King! Third to the Heartfilia Konzern before it was bought out from under Jude, no offense. Why would you ever run away from a match like that?"

I sipped my margarita, hoping that there was enough alcohol to get me through the damn party. "I prefer the life I have now. Much better than it would have been if I had married that stuck up prick. I enjoy my freedom."

"How could anyone enjoy being a Guild Mage? You have to travel all over Fiore and fight those vile Dark Guilds. How is that in any way more appealing than being the wife of that hunk?"

I nearly laughed at their description of such a man. "A fight against the Dragon Twins is more appealing than a marriage with Chrysthia. I'd rather have Orga go all out on me than tie myself to a man I do not love."

One of the bridesmaids squealed at the Lightning God Slayer's name. "Oh my god, you've met him?! I'd do anything just to touch him! What's he like?"

"Arrogant and crude. However, he is quite charming when he talks about his music. The way his face lights up when listens to his favorite band is kind of adorable. Don't tell anyone I said that. It will get back to him and he'll kill me."

The maid of honor, a spiteful bitch, eyed me over her glass of overly expensive champagne. "So Lucy, do you fancy any of your fellow Mages? It sounds to me like you have a soft spot for the God Slayer. Do you have a thing for uneducated heathens like that… darling partner of yours? What was his name again?"

"His name is Natsu, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak so callously about my friend. He has saved my life several times over in the time we've been together and he is worth more than a thousand of you." Unfortunately, that was all I could say against the Lady's 'friends' without losing reward money or worse. I still took pleasure in the dumbfounded look on her too-narrow face.

"Together? So you and Natsu _are_ a couple!"

I blushed and shook my head. "No, of course we aren't together like that! He's just my best friend! That's all!"

Another bridesmaid lept into the conversation. "Really? Weekly Sorcerer claims that you two are together so often that there has to be something going on."

Rowena added her two cents and started my personal Armageddon with two simple questions. "So who _are_ you interested in, Lucy? As the commoners say, what is your type?"

All eyes were on me and the attention was starting to wear on my nerves. The girls were eerily silent as they waited for my answer. I gulped and hoped that my voice would come out smooth and confident. "Well, I never really thought of it. I'm much too busy to worry over boys and nonsense like that."

Rowena giggled and thumbed her glass. "Oh come now, Lucy. There must be someone that has caught your eye."

"Yes yes! You did speak quite fondly of Orga. Is it possible that you enjoy the company of large, cocky men?"

The women began to gossip behind their glasses and fans about my nonexistent love life. They were just as bad as Mira! "No! I don't like him at all! Fairy Tail and Sabertooth has never really got along and even if I did like him, there's no way my family would let me date him!"

"So you _do_ like him?"

My face grew hotter with every passing second. "No, I don't like him!"

"Why? Is it because he's too muscular?"

My lady bits tingled at the memory of Orga's ripped form. After making a comment about his impressive physique, he grabbed my wrist and ran my hands over his abdomen. The feeling of his smooth, hard flesh was forever etched into my mind. "N-No, I love a well-built man…"

"Do you prefer a clean cut man like me?"

I shuddered as my mind recalled the photoshoot with Laxus and the mouthwatering scruff that lined his jaw. "Actually, I find myself drawn to rugged men."

"Is arrogance a turn off for you?"

Warmth flooded my veins as I pictured Gajeel's confidence. He came off as cocky, but he definitely has the skill to back it up. "Cockiness can be very sexy as long as it's not misplaced. Take a look at Laxus for example. He is the quintessence of arrogant, but he has earned it through years of training. If you were to challenge him to a fight, he would utterly destroy his opponent without breaking a sweat."

"So you like Laxus?"

I choked on the icy alcohol at Rowena's excited question. I was saved by a knock on the door. A maid let in a group of very good looking men. Rowena's maid of honor smirked and stood to introduce the strangers. "Rowena, you only get married for the first time once." The girls snickered while I glared at her in disgust. "To make this your best bachelorette party ever, I have hired the best male entertainers I could find."

One of the men, a drop-dead gorgeous blond, peered at me with his calculative blue-green eyes. Those bright orbs brightened in recognition. "Hey, I know you! You're Lucy Heartfilia!"

Just like that, I was surrounded by male strippers. Each one was either stroking some part of my body or asking questions about my life and magic. When a black haired stud got a little too frisky, I jumped from my cushioned seat. "I'm going to check on Erza and the others. Makes sure that everything is going according to plan. Don't wait up!"

I booked it out of there as if Mira wanted to talk about my future wedding to one of the suitors she picked out for me. I greeted those I disturbed in my rush to get as far from the party as I could. I sprinted through the endless halls until I spotted the familiar head of scarlet red hair.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the women?"

I gripped her shoulders and stared desperately into her eyes. "Take my place!"

Erza blinked. "What?"

"Please take my place in that party! I can't take much more of the giggling and the gossiping and the endless questions! I swear I'll be your slave for a month if you sit in on the girls!"

The S-Class Mage nodded. "Alright, Lucy. Just keep patrolling the perimeter. If you see anything, ring the alarm and wait for backup. Do not face an unknown opponent by yourself."

Any trace of my good mood faded. My shoulders fell with the weight of all my failures. "Right… don't worry. I promise I'll be careful."

Erza have me a hard part on the back and started for Rowena's room. I gathered all my sadness and self-loathing in the pit of my stomach and breathed it all out. Honestly Lucy! You know what they think of you! Why are you so surprised?

Still, knowing what my own family thought of me… it hurt like hell. I don't think anything will ever make the pain go away. The only thing that comes close to numbing the pain is my weekends. Nothing like physical pain to block the emotional kind.

I resumed Erza's job and began walking around the building. I kept both hands on my Keys and whip. After an hour of eventless walking, I began to relax. I still maintained complete alertness, but I allowed myself to enjoy the beautiful scenery. Say what you will, aristocrats are elegant in their designs of their home. Some go overboard and flaunt their wealth while others are more classical in their interior and exterior design. Though Terrance was an ass, his gardens were perfect. There was a lovely stone patio overlooking a stunning hedge maze. I remember my mother leading me through a maze like this. We would pack a picnic and get lost for hours. My mother always told me that a hedge maze was the perfect place to meet with a lover. I never understood what she meant, but getting lost in a hedge maze with _the one_ is on my bucket list. It most likely won't happen, but I could dream.

The day came to an end and Team Natsu was sent to bed. We convened in my room once more to go over battle plans for the wedding. The perfect time for an attack would be during the ceremony beforethemarriage was official and the document signed. Erza and I would remain in the building and keep an eye on the guests while Natsu and Gray would patrol the perimeter with the rest of the divided security not occupying the first ballroom. After our plan was firmly set, we went to bed.

From the very second we got up to the actual wedding, the mansion was in a state of chaos. The ballrooms were finished and decorations perfected. Erza never lost her can demeanor, ordering about the staff in charge of set up. The same could not be said for everyone else. The maids and servants were completely frazzled and rushed to fulfill the demands of the guests they'd been ordered to serve. No one was more frazzled than the bride herself. I was condemned to watch over her while she and the bridesmaids got ready. I was radiating murderous intent, seriously thinking about ways to kill and hide the bodies of these chatting tramps, by the time the head butler peeked in and said every bride's most dreaded and anticipated words.

"Show time, ladies!"

Rowena's bridesmaids left to line up, leaving poor Rowena in my care. For that, I shall kill them. Kill them with fire. And sticks. And fiery sticks. "Relax, Rowena. You'll smudge your makeup."

She sniffled. "Oh Lucy, tell me that everything will go perfectly. Tell me that this will be the greatest day of my life."

I kneeled in front of the curled up woman. "I can't say that because I don't know what the future will bring. My mother once told me that the best day of a woman's life is not the ceremony that binds her to the man of her dreams, but bringing a new life into this world. Before my mom died, she looked me in the eyes and said that I was her greatest treasure. Though I cannot promise that this day will be the one you hold closest to your heart, but I can promise you that your wedding day will be perfect. I swear."

Rowena choked out a laugh and threw her arms around me. "Thank you, Lucy."

"Think nothing of it, my Lady. Now get up. It's almost time." I patted her back and helped her to her feet. She dried away any spare tears with a silk handkerchief. She offered me a watery smile and looped an arm through mine.

"You will make a good bride to a very lucky man one day."

I snorted in disbelief. "That insinuates that a man wants me for the rest of his life."

Rowena clung to me as we neared the ballroom. "For one so wise, you can be rather blind. I'm sure several men are vying for your attentions and you don't even notice. I wonder how many hearts you have broken with your obliviousness."

I scoffed at her ridiculous claim and handed the bride to her father. He was a handsome man, if a little aged. He looked happy for his daughter and that's all that really mattered to me. I envied her a little for having a loving father, but I can't change the past. Well I could, but it could kill me so that was off the table. Besides, I have Fairy Tail now. Sure, they aren't fancy or well educated, and their manners definitely left more to be desired, but they love me. If need be, they would lay down their lives down to save mine just as I'd do for them. Even if I am the weakest link.

I watched the doors and windows throughout the ceremony, scanning the area for any intruders. Virgo and Capricorn kept their sharp gazes on the guests. If anyone made a move to harm a single person here, they would eliminate the threat. Thankfully, everything went off without a hitch and Rowena was a happy woman. We collected our reward, plus the lacrima 'numbers' for the male entertainers (just for me. Aren't I a lucky one?), and we were off.

None of us relaxed until we had settled on the train.

"Ugh! Man, that was the boring mission we have ever taken!"

I giggled at Gray's groan of annoyance. "I wouldn't say that. Remember that request in Clover?"

The Ice Mage shuddered. "Don't remind me. Okay, this was the _second_ most boring mission we have ever taken."

Natsu moaned in agreement.

"Alright, here are your cuts. I also want to say how proud I am off you all. You all behaved and we received the full reward. I'll be sure to tell Master Makarov of our job well done."

I grinned mischievously. "I wonder how he'll react to the news."

Gray cackled. "He'll probably cage us and demand we tell him where the real Team Natsu is and what we've done with them."

I stuck my tongue out at my close friend. "He'll lock you three in a cage! I don't wreak havoc everywhere I go like the rest of you."

Gray and I began to banter while Erza looked on in amusement and Natsu moaned in nausea. The argument turned to reminiscing on old missions. Erza talked about an S-Class mission she was planning on taking for me. The reward came with an unknown Silver Key and she knew how much I loved to make new friends. Finally, we reached Magnolia and ate lunch together before heading back to the Guild. Of course Natsu made his trademark entrance.

"We're home!"

We were greeted with cheers and questions about the mission. I abandoned the boys to complain about the lack of action and watched as Erza climbed up the stairs to give a detailed to report to Master Makarov. I took my usual bar stool and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"Hello Lucy. How did the mission go?"

I beamed with pride. "We got the whole reward! No destruction whatsoever!"

"Wow! This deserves a celebration! How about you try one of my new drinks? On the house."

I perked up. It wasn't common knowledge that I loved good alcohol. "Yeah, I heard you were taking bar tending classes. Alright. Show me what you've got!" Not too much though. I don't want to have a killer hangover weighing me down tomorrow.

Mira smiled and pulled out a small glass. She poured a series of drinks into the cup and set it in front of me. "This is a really sweet one. I think you'll like it."

I kept the smile on my face through sheer will alone. "What's it called?"

"Angel's tit."

I nearly spat out the drink in surprise. Mira giggled as I choked down the drink. "Wow, that was really sweet. A little too sweet for my taste, but it was good."

Mira set another in front of me. "How about this one?"

"What's it called?"

Mira's grin darkened. "Screaming Orgasm."

"Thank you. Just wanted to get that out of the way before I go putting it in my mouth." I picked it up and slammed it back. Sweet coffee lingered on my tongue while the burn of vodka was noticeably present in my throat. "Oh, I like this one. I demand another Screaming Orgasm!"

"Name the time, place, and how many you want."

I swiveled on my stool to greet the familiar Iron Slayer. "Hi Gajeel. How about fuck you o'clock at the 'you couldn't if you tried' hotel at the corner of 'I'm not impressed' and 'you have a needle dick'."

The Iron Slayer backed away. "That's cold, Bunny."

Gray saddled up beside him. "You should see how she treated the male strippers that were hitting on her before we left."

Cana slid across the bar. "Did you get their numbers?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the wads of paper from my backpack. "Have fun."

Cana grinned mischievously. "I'm so going to call them and say that you need a good time."

"You wouldn't!" I hissed at the Card Mage. She cackled evilly and returned to her barrel. I shouldered my pack and paid my tab. "Whatever. Tomorrow is Saturday and I don't want to deal with this bullshit. If you need me, don't."

Mira collected the stray cups along the counter. "Working on your novel?"

"You know it." I called over my shoulder. After a _very_ close call with Natsu not long after I started my weekends at the club, I quickly established a strict me-time in the Guild. Everyone now knew that to disturb me Saturday evenings and Sunday mornings would end in swift and legendary punishment. Gray was the first-and last-to intrude on my me-time. The following week was pure hell for him. Lyon still blushed around him, refusing to get any closer than five feet.

I happily balanced along the edge of the canal, daydreaming of my plans for tomorrow night. My song was sure to rile the crowd.


	3. Happy Birthday to Me :3

Alrighty, ladies and gents. The time has come for me to announce the winner of the poll. And for me to come to terms with the fact that I'm one year older. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

So now, without further ado, I give you the winner of the story poll.

Drumroll, please.

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

Da

...

 **The Meaning of Family with an astounding 104 votes!** Wow!

However, since I really don't want to leave my HP fans hanging, i've decided to continue the holder of second place, **Draconic Motherhood** , as well: with 52 votes. Only 2 more than _Gift of the Dragon God_.

Thank you to everyone who voted. It really warms my heart to know that so many people enjoy my silly little fanfictions. I know you all have high expectations for me and every chapter I post and I only hope I can live up to them. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but I can damn well try.

Thanks again for voting.

-SPN :3


End file.
